MrsRomano
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Ever wondered what might have happened if Annabeth and Percy were asked to attend a parent teacher conference? Well now you can find out! ONE SHOT!


**A/N: This is after the Last Olympian; enjoy! **

(Mrs. Romano P.O.V)

I was observing my students as they were taking a test. We were taking Greek Mythology, and the new students Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were by far the most knowledgeable on the subject. And although they were both dyslexic, I'd be shocked if they didn't get an A on this test.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I've seen tons of students do well in Greek Mythology, but these kids knew practically everything there was about it. In fact, I'd bet they knew more about it than even I do. It was like an obsession. They answered everything correctly and with details. I tried to challenge them several times, but my efforts were always fruitless. They knew more than the textbook! Hell, they even looked excited when they answered a question.

The only exception to this was when we were learning about the Titans. Whenever a question was asked about them, they'd give the answer solemnly and gravely as though they were speaking at a funeral. It was scary, really.

But, the strangest thing was that they never seemed to take notes. I mean, I understand that they were dyslexic, but they couldn't possibly remember all those facts. It just wasn't normal behavior for two sixteen year old students.

I waited until everyone was done with their tests, and gave them the rest of the period free, so that I could continue observing Annabeth and Percy.

When I first received their files –I admit- I was a bit intimidated. Percy had been kicked out of every school he's ever been to since pre-school; and don't even get me started on the suspensions he received. Although Annabeth's file was considerably smaller, she still got kicked out of quite a few schools. I had expected two unsanitary, unkempt, misbehaved students. So you could understand my surprise when they first walked in through the doors.

Annabeth looked like a typical California girl. She was lightly tanned with golden blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders in neat curls. The only odd thing about her was that instead of the typical blue or green eyes that one would expect, she had deep calculating grey eyes. She was exactly the opposite of all the stereotypes about blondes being stupid. She had the highest average in the entire school despite her dyslexia.

Percy on the other hand was tall, tanned, and well built with black messy hair and sparkling green eyes. He pretty much failed everything except Greek Mythology and took everything in a light playful manner. Although he hasn't really communicated with any one besides Annabeth, he seemed to be very friendly. He had a laid-back and carefree attitude about him while Annabeth had a calm, cool and collected attitude. The only time i saw her out of her usual character, was when she and Percy were hanging out.

For instance, right now Percy was sitting on a chair and she was sitting on the desk facing him. He was grinning widely at her, arms wrapped around her waist, while she giggled.

Pretty soon, the bell rang and I called Percy and Annabeth to my desk. They both shared a look before cautiously approaching my desk. "Yes?" Annabeth asked her usual cool expression back on. "Well, have a seat you two. I wanted to speak to you for a second." I said smiling slightly. Annabeth looked like she was about to protest, but Percy put a hand on her arm and she sighed before reluctantly sitting down. She mumbled something in a foreign language before turning his attention back on her.

"OK, well I've noticed that you two are really good at Greek Mythology," I started off, fumbling with my hands.

"And there's a problem with that?" Annabeth said coldly.

I sighed impatiently. I did NOT like getting cut off. "No, of course not! I mean to say, how did you learn so much about it?" I said more firmly.

I honestly don't know what I expected to hear, but this wasn't it.

"Oh, that's easy. Our families are really in touch with their cultural background and so are we. We chose to learn it all," Percy said with a confident smile.

I frowned. Children didn't really choose to 'learn things' on their own free will.

"I would like to request a parent teacher conference with both your families." I said.

Percy muttered something about divorced parents and how his father was too busy to come. Annabeth kept her head high and said nonchalantly, "My mother has better things to do then come to a parent-teacher meeting that obviously holds no purpose."

I glared at her. That was no way to speak to her teacher. I would have to discuss this with her mother too. "That's no excuse. And if your parents are too busy, I'll simply give them a call."

Percy flinched and said quickly, "No, no, I'll talk to him. Don't worry, they'll show up." He shot Annabeth a look, before they both left.

I frowned. Why was he so scared? Was he being abused? Well, I guess I'd just have to wait and see tonight.

(Percy P.O.V)

I had to run to catch up with Annabeth. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me. "What was that for, Wise Girl?"

She sighed heavily before glaring at me, "What's wrong? I hate that woman! My mother does NOT have time to come to a stupid parent teacher conference! I have the highest GPA in the whole freakin' school! What does she want with us?"

I inwardly winced. Dad wasn't going to be happy that he got summoned to speak to my teacher. I frowned as I figured out how to tell him about the meeting. I settled for an Iris message before going to the bathroom to do it.

A couple hours later...

(Mrs. Romano P.O.V)

I was sitting in the classroom reading "Hush Hush". The psychotic physiatrist was after Nora. Run Nora! Throw the vase at her!

I was interrupted from my thoughts with the sound of the door creaking open. I looked up in time to see Percy walk in with a women and man, who introduced themselves as his mother and stepfather. I shook their hands and made small talk with them. A few minutes later, Annabeth walked in with her step-mother and her father.

"My mother and Percy's father will be arriving soon. They'll be coming together." Annabeth said before turning her attention back to Sally, Percy's mother, who treated her like the daughter she never had.

I found it a little odd that their parents would be arriving together. Was there something going on between them? Is that why they didn't want to come?

A couple minutes later, I heard two people bickering loudly outside the door.

"At least i know how to have fun!" A male voice said amusedly.

"Who needs _fun_," a female voice practically spit the word, "when you can have knowledge,"

"Knowledge, Knowledge, Knowledge. Is that all you _ever _think about?" The male voice interrupted his voice clearer. They must have been coming closer.

"At least I have the _capability_ to think!" The female voice snapped. I was going to get ready to yell at these people, when the door flew open and they walked in. They were polar opposites. The women looked like a super-model. She was tall, thin, and pale with black hair that was tied neatly in a bun. She had grey stormy eyes, identical to Annabeth's. This could only be her mother. Annabeth bowed her head respectfully to her mother, who in turn smiled fondly as though looking at her favorite child. The man was tall, tan, lean, and had black hair with sea-green eyes that sparkled in the light.

Annabeth's mother turned to Percy and glared coldly, "Perseus, still alive I still," she said it contemptuously. I guessed she didn't like him very much. And she called him Perseus?

Percy glared at her for a second before lowering his gaze and mumbling, "My Lady," respectfully. My lady? To say I was confused would be an understatement. However, I was too curious to interrupt them. This was my chance to finally get to understand these children.

Percy's dad stood behind his son. "Father," Percy bowed his head in a respectful gesture. His father smiled and patted his son's head lovingly. "Sally," he smiled at his ex-wife, and nodded at her husband, before turning to Annabeth's mother. "Why wouldn't he Athena?" He shot her an amused smile.

"Athena? As in the goddess of wisdom?" I asked questioningly.

"Who else?" Athena said.

Her glare hardened, and she shot him a look that clearly said, "We'll continue this later," They both nodded at me, before sitting on opposite sides of the room. Percy and Annabeth shared an anxious look before sitting beside their respected parent.

"Why have we been called in?" Sally asked, settling for a seat in the middle of the classroom along with the others. "Well, I'd like to let you know that your children are doing excellently in my class. Annabeth has the highest GPA in the entire school." I heard Athena mumble, "Of course she does," as though she expected no less from her daughter, but shot her a warm smile non-the-less.

"But, I'd like to know how they're so knowledgeable on this subject. I mean, their amount of knowledge on it is-" Athena cut me off, "Are you saying that they don't need knowledge?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously and I felt fear pulse through my veins.

"No, of course not, but too much knowledge isn't good for you." I justified. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because her face was now contorted with fury. "There's no such thing as too much knowledge! Just because you clearly lack it, doesn't mean you can come here and tell me that-"

"Anger-Management Classes," Percy's dad's voice came, disguised as a cough. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she turned her fury away from me. Clearly the temper runs in the family.

"What was that?" Her voice was dripping with venom.

"Oh, nothing. I think got a cold," He said with an innocent smile. I heard Percy snort and saw Annabeth shoot him a meaningful look. Athena glared at him before turning back to his dad. "You know what, Poseidon," she started, before he interrupted her.

"What Athena?" He looked like he was having a field day.

Annabeth and Percy looked bored like this happened every day, while Sally, Paul, Annabeth's father and step mother all looked on in fascination.

She opened her mouth to continue before a strange look crossed her face. She actually looked confused. Poseidon looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly turned to amusement. Just then, noises came from outside. All I could hear was,

"Ow! Watch where you're going Hades!" (Hermes)

"I broke a nail!" (Aphrodite)

"This better be good, because I did NOT just miss a fight if this is bad." (Ares)

"Not enough crops here! These good for nothing-" "MOTHER!" (Demeter and Persephone)

"Is it hot in here or is it just me? Hey! Little sis!" (Apollo)

"We are TWINS dammit!" (Artemis)

"ARES! Step AWAY from Aphrodite!" (Hephaestus)

"Come, my dove, so we may return to our palace." (Hades)

"SILENCE!" (Zeus)

All of the sudden the door flew open and ten people walked in. The first women that walked in looked no older than 18 years old. She was beautiful, blue-eyed and blonde. She was tall, lightly tanned and had a figure models would kill for. (Aphrodite)

"Percy! Annabeth!" She strutted over to them, her designer stilettos clicking the whole way. "I see you've taken my fashion advice," she smiled smugly, as she looked at Annabeth's light dark blue flare jeans, white button up shirt, black mini vest and black wedges. Annabeth shrugged and avoided her eye, while Percy smiled at her. She sashayed to the side Poseidon was on and took a seat behind him, leaving the sweet smell of perfume behind her.

The next two people who walked in were bickering. "Five minutes older, does NOT mean you're my older brother!"

The guy looked no older than twenty and was extremely handsome. He was extremely well built under his expensive looking jacket, and had light brown hair that shined in the light. "Sunshine," He winked at Annabeth who blushed furiously, "Percy," he said with a wicked smirk. The girl that walked behind him looked no older than 12. She had black hair that was let loose, and was tall and slim. She had golden eyes that were currently glaring at the handsome man. She stopped to smile warmly at Percy and Annabeth, nod curtly at Athena and Poseidon, and then sit next to the man she was previously arguing with. (Artemis and Apollo)

A slim athletic young man stepped into the room next holding a weird phone in his hand. It was little blurry, but I guess it was just because I was farther away. He turned his attention from his phone in time to smile at the two students, "Cousin," he winked at Percy. He sat next to the handsome man and they started conversing.

The next man who walked in was middle aged, tall and pale with black hair and black eyes. He had a sort of dark energy around him that made me inwardly shiver. It looked as though shadows literally followed him around. He nodded at everyone before turning to Poseidon, "Brother," he said before sitting down beside him. (Hades) The next two people who walked with us were obviously mother and daughter. They both had glossy black hair and warm brown eyes. They both wore dresses. The older women's dress was the same off white color as rice. The younger women, no older than 27, nodded at Annabeth and Percy and smiled at Athena, who returned her smile, before sitting next to the Poseidon's brother. She was wearing a more flowery colored dress. Her mother shot him a dirty look before sitting next to Athena on the opposite side of the room. (Persephone and Demeter)

"Ugh!" I heard the twelve year old say in fury, before moving from next to the brown haired man and sat next to Athena, huffily.

The next man who entered was around 25 and this time, I couldn't help the shiver that shook through me. This time however, it wasn't because of fear, it was from anger. I felt like I wanted to punch something. He looked at me and smirked as though he could feel my anger bubbling over. (Ares) He turned to Percy and smiled dangerously, "Punk!" Percy glared back at him as though this happened more than once. "You ready for that fight or are you _still _chickening out?" Percy shot back. His expression quickly contorted to one of fury, before it turned into a smug one, "You don't know who you're messing with, punk!"

"Right and you've said this how many times?" Percy said with a mocking smile.

I looked around and everyone was casually going about their business as though this happened on a daily basis.

Ares was about to open his mouth to speak but shook his head and mumbled something I couldn't hear. He walked to the beautiful blonde and wrapped an arm around her waist, before sitting next to her. A cough came from the door way and I saw the only unattractive man with their group walk in with a limp. He glared at the biker guy and sat on Athena's side.

Just then, a man walked into the room. He was well built and had blue eyes that shined with a look of power. Annabeth and Percy bowed their heads respectfully and Percy mumbled, "Uncle," while Annabeth mumbled, "My Lord." He walked to Poseidon and took a seat beside him and nodded at him, "Brother," he said in a deep voice. (Zeus)

"Who are you people?" I did NOT like people interrupting my meetings and these people were really ticking me off! Relatives or not, they had no right to barge in here!

"Oh just consider us…._visitors_, "the handsome man said with an alluring grin.

I sighed impatiently and tried to ignore the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks, as I turned back to the adults.

"I'm sorry, where were we?" I asked with a polite smile.

"We were discussing your lack of priorities," Athena said disdainfully. I heard a few laughs from their relatives that were disguised as coughs and a couple 'BURN!' but chose to ignore them.

"Look, Athena," I started, but she was quick to cut me off.

"It's Ms. Athena to you," she said frostily. "Woah! Go Athena!" The handsome man rooted. His sister shot him a look and hissed, "Apollo! Sit down!" to which he responded to with a wide smile that showed his glittering white teeth. "Cool it baby sis," he said with a dramatic hand gesture before standing up. "I feel a haiku coming on," he announced, causing everyone to groan out loud.

"Mr. Apollo! Please we are in an important conference! Stay silent or step out!" I snapped as I barely saw the treacherous look that passed his face. I gritted my teeth in frustration. This was not how I expected things to go. I took a deep breath before I turned my attention back to Athena. That's it! I was through with these people!

"Look, Ms. Athena, with all due respect, you have absolutely no right to tell me what to do with my students. Now I know where Annabeth gets her disrespectful attitude from," I said fearlessly. If I thought Apollo's face was scary, Athena's face was downright terrifying.

"I have EVERY right! And my daughter is right to be disrespectful to a _thing_ like you," she spit venomously. "This meeting is an insult to my intelligence, Annabeth!" She rose from her seat delicately, scowling at me.

"Violets are blue

Roses are Red

I hate you

Oh Athena, chop her head," Apollo finished with a nasty grin before stomping out.

"That's it? She _insulted _your _intelligence_, Athena! _And_ she made fun of your _favorite_ daughter. Not only that, but she had the _audacity_ to tell you that it wasn't your business what your _beloved_ daughter's learning. Are you sure you _really_ want to let her go that easily?" The biker guy was provoking her, obviously hoping for a fight. It was obviously fruitless because Athena's face was once more composed and she walked out of the room with dignity, not even sparing me a glance. A few others followed her, leaving only Percy's dad and uncles left. They were lounging on the chairs watching calmly as though this wasn't the first time it happened.

"Well that was fun," Poseidon said getting up. "Oh yes, oodles of fun," His creepy brother said sourly. "I have to find Persephone so we can head back to our palace." He announced before leaving.

"That's our cue, brother," His other brother said before they walked out without a backward glance leaving me gaping at the now empty room.

Weirdest conference EVER!

The next day Percy and Annabeth didn't come to class and I received word from the main office that they have transferred to another school.

Well, I can't really say I'll miss them, I'm just glad I'll never have to meet any of their psycho family members again.


End file.
